This is a Story For the Broken Hearted
by Haloxoxo
Summary: After Jacob imprints on Renesmee, Leah and the Pack feel left out of his life. They ask him to chose and he chose Nessie after six years Jake returns to La Push after a vampire clan threatens his former pack. Leah/Nessie/Jacob love triangle. R&R
1. Trailer

The moment you set your eyes on her face, I knew you were sucked in.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Leah?"

"Jacob, she is a monster and she will never be loved by anyone but these leeches."

"You're wrong because I have imprinted on her."

I knew the moment you said it that it was a mistake,

"She's just a baby, how can you know that you love her?"

"She's special and maybe that's why I was so attracted to Bella because of her."

"Jacob, don't imprint on her or else you will make the biggest mistake of your life."

I was right because the moment she became of age, she turned you down.

"Jacob, I don't want a prearranged marriage. I am sorry but I love someone else."

"You can't do this to me, Nessie. I need you in my life."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't love you."

She left without a goodbye and you had fallen into a deep depression,

"Jake, come on it's been three years now it is time to move on with your life."

"I don't want to move on."

"Well that sucks because you have to move on."

"You will never understand Leah because you have never been in love and you will never be in love because you are a cold heartless being who can't be loved by anyone."

Your words wounded me and when Sam found out, you were kicked out of the tribe

"Jacob, you will leave here and you will never return."

"You're going to be sorry that you kicked me out Sam."

"It wouldn't have to be this way if you hadn't gotten yourself involved with those leeches. If you had just stayed away then you would have never picked them over the pack."

"All of you are just as cold as they are."

Now three years later the Cullens are back,

"Stay off of our land or else you will be start a war with us."

"Where is Jacob? I am here to apologize to him."

"Jacob is no longer apart of our pack and if you know what is best for you, you will leave our land this instant."

"He's gone? He can't be gone, I need to apologize to him for telling him that I don't love him when the truth is I do love him."

"He wouldn't be gone if you had treated him better than you did. It's your fault that he is gone."

The Cullens had attracted more vampires to Forks this time around,

"We told you to stay off our land."

"The Volturi had informed us that a new clan is out for revenge on your pack for killing Victoria and her clan. We came to warn you."

"You always bring us trouble, thank you for the warning but we don't want your help."

"Any news on Jacob? If not then you may want to track him down to see if he is still alive or else they already have killed them."

The hunt for you was on, but when we found you...well you had changed,

"Jake, their is a new clan after us. We need to protect the pack and our families."

"I am not apart of your pack, I have my own one-man pack and that's all I need."

"Jake, she's back and she is seeking for your forgiveness."

"In that case I will return but I am still not apart of your pack."

She thought you would fall in love with her all over again but for some reason you didn't

"Jake, I am so sorry. I missed you so much and I have realized that I need you because I love you."

"I will not take you back Renesmee not that easily at least."

"But Jake, you imprinted on me so you have to still love me."

"It's been six years and my feelings for you have been repressed. I don't love you."

"Can't we start all over again?"

"No."

You had forgotten all about family and we couldn't bear to tell you that your father had died two years ago,

"Where's Billy?"

"Jake, we tried to reach you but we couldn't find you. I am sorry to tell you this but Billy died two years ago of a heart attack but we think he was killed by a vampire."

"He can't be dead, I was supposed to protect him but I left him when he needed me."

"Jake, we're sorry about your loss but we also lost a brother when you left the pack that day."

"We were never family."

"Before Bella came along and ruined everything, we were family."

You came to me one night in need of a friend and after that night I fell in love with you

"Leah, are you still awake? I really need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong Jake? Did someone die? Is there a vampire on the loose?"

"No, I just need someone to talk to about Billy. I know it may seem stupid but I feel horrible for the whole incident."

"It's not stupid and if you feel like crying go ahead, I won't tell the others."

"Thank you Leah for being here for me."

I was so ready to tell you that I was in love with you but then Renesmee reappeared and budged her way back into your life,

"Jake, I have to tell you something-"

"Leah, hey I need to tell you something too. So I have decided to take Nessie back."

"Why would you take that scum back, Jake?"

"Well because I love her silly and she is needs me."

"She's not the only one that needs you, Jake." 

"Listen I know that I shouldn't forgive her this easily but I can't live another moment without her." 

"You disgust me, Jake. She is a horrible creature and she shouldn't be loved by someone as sweet as you." 

"Don't talk about her that way." 

"If you chose her then you don't ever step one foot back in La Push ever again because if you do I will personally kill you, myself." 

"Leah, don't do this." 

This is a story for the broken hearted. 

"Leah, if I had never imprinted on Renesmee when she was born then I would have probably imprinted on you."

"Jake, what do you mean that you no longer are imprinted on me?" 

"I can't decide who I love more." 

"It's not about who you love more, it's about who you can't live a day without."


	2. Years Go By but Memories Live On

**A/n: I do not own Twilight!**

**This is a Leah/Jacob story but there will be some Jacob/Nessie in it. I haven't wrote Twilight in forever but I recently got really into the whole werewolf thing again and honestly I hate Bella. I used to love Bella but now I can't stand her. This is very AU and OOC for almost every single character in it. This takes place after Breaking Dawn and it is my realistic interpretation of how Billy and the rest of the Pack would react to Jacob imprinting on Nessie. Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Ago<strong>

"I can't believe that you imprinted on that nasty monster of a baby." Leah growled as she and the rest of the pack headed back to La Push. The pack all had thought that Jacob had gone mad for imprinting on a baby especially a mutant baby.

"Shut up, Leah. Renesmee is a person not a monster and if I didn't know any better, I think you're just jealous that no one has imprinted on you." Jacob said as he brushed past Leah and headed inside to his house. He was sick of their tauntings and constant sarcastic demeanor. Sure, he imprinted on a baby but that doesn't mean the have to be mean about it.

"Is it true Jacob? Did you imprint on Bella's mutant child?" Billy asked Jacob as they sat down to eat dinner together. Jake looked at Billy confused why he cared so much when Billy didn't care that Charlie had no idea what was going on with Bella.

"It is true, but it shouldn't matter." Jacob said defensively because he was so tired of constantly defending his feelings for Nessie. Everyone on the reservation viewed her as an ugly creature but Jacob saw the beauty behind her.

"Jacob, this is going to be a huge mistake. The Cullen's bring nothing but trouble to our people and you should know very well to stay far away from them." Billy said concerned for the reservation and if they could handle another vampire war.

"They don't mean trouble and you should know that we respect and love Bella." Jacob argued the fact that Bella is more important than worrying over another vampire war that hasn't even happened yet.

"Jacob, my love for Bella died the day she turned into a hideous creature. You have a choice to make and I pray that you will make the right one." Billy told him the truth and the truth is that Bella will never be the same person she was before.

"I chose them." Jacob said as he the stormed out of the house. He was soon confronted by his pack.

"Jacob, you will leave La Push and you will never return here again." Sam ordered and with that said Jacob ran off to the Cullen's seeking love and shelter from them.

**Three Years Ago**

"Do you ever think about them?" Bella asked Jake as they sat down on the couch waiting for Renesmee and the others to return home from school.

"Yes, I wonder what they are doing and how they are doing but deep down I wish that I didn't care about them." Jake said honestly because he truly did miss his former pack and Billy of course.

Bella remained silent and took in the information Jake had just told her, but the hard part is what she has to tell him next. She wished it didn't have to be this way but it does.

"I wonder what is taking them so long, they should be home by now." Jake said as he broke the awkward silence. These past few years have been fun but all of sudden everything changed and the Cullen clan is no longer their normal selves. Even Nessie has seem to be more annoyed with Jake and his presence then usual.

"Listen Jake, this is hard to tell you but we feel that is for the best if we go our separate ways." Bella said quiet because she is afraid that Jake will get angry and phase in front of her and attack her.

"What do you mean Bells?"

"Jacob, she means that we no longer need your services. I am sorry but I don't love you and you are now just extra baggage for us to carry." Renesmee said ice cold as she walked into the room.

"You can't just leave me, you need me." Jake said confident because if she didn't need him then he would have never imprinted on her. All of this is so out of the blue that he is beginning to wonder if there is something that they are not telling him.

"I never needed you. Now excuse us, we are leaving and we're not coming back for you." Renesmee said as she took her mother's hand and walked out of the house without another word spoken to her former lover.

Renesmee had decided that Jake had been forced on her and that she never really wanted him because she didn't have a chance to find someone else. Her parents were reluctant to agree on leaving Jake behind but they had finally come to their senses and agreed that he wouldn't be in handy when they would leave to join the Volturi in Italy. The Cullen's had finally realized that they didn't need treaties if they became a part of royalty because then they could do anything they wanted to. Jacob had become extra baggage in their journey to power and now he is no longer a problem.

**Present Day**

The pack is still hunting down stray vampires that cross their territory and is still of course protecting the people of Forks as well. The reservation hasn't changed that much but the rumors around the street are that the Cullen's are back in town and are on a hunt for a particular werewolf.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Leah barked at Renesmee Cullen for having the guts to step foot on the reservation without her parents holding her hands.

"I'm just looking for Jacob." Renesmee said so sweetly that it almost made Leah vomit all over the little monster.

"Well he isn't here and he won't ever be here because he has be banned from these grounds just like you have." Sam said as he and the rest of the pack surrounded the fifthly leech.

"Well he is in danger and so are the rest of you because their is a new vampire clan rising to redeem the reputation of Victoria and her clan that you brutally destroyed. They will stop at nothing to get revenge on all of you and if Jacob isn't here then you better pray that he is still alive or else they have already killed him off." Rosalie said as she and the rest of the Cullen family circled around the werewolves trying to snatch Nessie from their grasp.

"Leave our grounds this instant, you are not our friends, you are our enemies. If any of you step one foot on this reservation we will kill you without any hesitation." Sam announced his first and final warning to the Cullen clan.

"We will stay away but you better stay away from our territory as well for the same reason." Carsile said and with that the Cullens vanished before the pack's eyes.

Everyone stared at Sam for an order to be made but even Sam was speechless to the news. Deep down everyone in the pack still cared for Jacob and his well being...well everyone except for Leah that is. Leah had been unfortunate to imprint on to Jake but he had already imprinted on the mutant baby by then that it was too late for Leah to stand a chance.

"Leah, find Jake and bring him back to us in one piece." Sam ordered to the surprise of the whole pack but no one dared to challenge his sanity.

"I'll be back." Leah said as she phased and ran off to track down her former friend, lover, and partner. Her senses were a little rusty because she hadn't done much hunting since Jake ran away with the Cullen family, she didn't feel up for anything.

Leah wished that Jake never met Bella because if he didn't then he would have fallen in love with her instead of falling in love with Bella then ending up imprinting on Bella's mutant baby. None of this would have happened if that stupid Bella would have stayed with her mom in Florida but no she had to just go and ruin everything for Leah. Leah has realized that she loved Jake more than she ever loved Sam. Leah doesn't love Sam anymore but Leah can't say the same thing about Jake.

"I would have thought you were much farther away than this." Leah said as she halted to a stop when she reached the spot Jake had been hiding. It was only one thousand miles away from the reservation but to Leah that was nothing.

"I didn't think you would ever be looking for me. What do you want, Leah?" Jake asked angrily with her presence so close to him. She was suffocating him with her sweet scent.

"Jake, you need to come home. There is a new vampire clan seeking revenge on us for killing Victoria and her clan." Leah told him the truth. She wasn't going to hold back anything well except for the other news that she really wants to sit down and talk to him about with the whole pack not just herself.

"Leah, that was six years ago we killed that witch and I am perfectly fine in my one man pack." He said to her with hostility because she was supposed to defend him when they all ganged up on him but she had let them kick him to the curb. She was supposed to be his friend not his worst enemy.

Leah transformed into her human form hoping that it would bring back memories on the girl she used to be. She hoped that it would help him see that she is still the same Leah underneath it all. Even if she has changed, he would still be reminded of the old her. The one he used to spend every waking moment with before Bella came along.

"Jake, we all miss you terribly and I know that you don't want to alone like this so please come home. We need you, Jake. I need you." Leah told him about the truth of how she felt about the scenario.

"Leave Leah and don't come back here." Jake said coldly and Leah for the first time in her life gave up and ran back home without her world.

* * *

><p><p>

**Eh, I'm a little rusty but please review! The other chapters will get into all the details you are probably very curious about like what exactly did happen to Billy? Hmm review so I can write more so you can know more:)**


	3. Lying for Loved Ones

**A/n: I do not own Twilight!**

**So one of the reviews I got said this was "OMG terrible." which honestly I don't care if you "OMG" thought it was terrible because one you reviewed on the trailer not even the first chapter and you were too scared to login and sign your review. I know that I'm rusty but I'm not that rusty and this story was meant to fast-forward through those parts because I will rewind back to them in flashbacks for the present day. Everything will tie together in the end. Have a little faith in this story and in me as the writer:)**

**Love,**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p>Leah's P.O.V.<p>

"Where is Jacob?" Sam asked me when I returned back to the reservation alone. I do not know how to break the news to them that Jacob doesn't want to return and that it's all my fault.

Flashback:

_"I can't believe them Lee-Lee, they are overreacting to this whole situation. I mean the Cullens have proven themselves to be our friends and they have respected our treaty." Jake said to me as we sat on the beach watching the waves roll in. Over the past few months Jake and I have got super close especially the months when Bella was not around. Those were the best months because I didn't have to see her pale face every single day or hear her complain about how Edward didn't love her anymore. _

_"Jake, it is not that crazy. I mean you know us we like our traditions and we don't like change so we are all going to be a little hesitant at first but we'll come around...eventually." I told him the truth, us werewolves don't like change especially when it comes to our own imprinting on a half-breed monster. _

_"Leah, I don't care about stupid traditions. I don't care about what the pack thinks is best for me. I only care about Renesmee." was his stupid reply back to me which made my blood crawl when he said her name so sweetly and full of love. The truth is I have developed feelings for Jake since Bella left that day to Italy. He needed me and I was there for him and now he doesn't need me anymore but I need him. _

_"Jacob, don't imprint on her or else you will be making the biggest mistake of your life," I warned him, but I should have known that he would become upset. Within seconds he was on his feet waving his arms, screaming at me for saying that. "Jake, you need to find a girl that is around your age so they can share those feelings and deepen the bond with you. She is just a baby, there are plenty of other girls who are ready to fall in love with you right at this moment that you don't have to sit around and wait to grow up."_

_"Leah, you will never understand because you are a heartless human-being that will never be loved by anyone." those were the last words you spoke to me before you ran off to the stupid Cullens to confide in them about your predicament. _

_End of Flashback:_

"I couldn't find him." I lied to Sam but honestly I don't care. They don't need to know that you turned me down once again and with what happened last time, I don't want to repeat history.

"Well you should head in for the night but we will keep a lookout for him on our patrol tonight." Sam said sweetly to me and I nodded my head in agreement. Alpha orders are alpha orders and with that said I turned in for the night.

I hope that Sam doesn't suspect anything fishy because I would be in big trouble if I was caught in a lie. Even though you're not here Jake, I will still protect you because I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted Sam to get mad at you for the words you said to me and I never wanted you to leave. Those words that you said to me were the truth and I was only mad because I couldn't handle the truth that no one will ever love me.

"So what really happened Lee-Lee?" Seth asked me when I got inside the house. Somehow he always knows when I'm lying and since he is my brother there is no reason for me to not trust him.

"He doesn't want to come back. I didn't tell him about Billy because I couldn't bring myself to it but I just hope that the Bloodsuckers don't find him and I'm not talking about the supposedly new "Leeches" that are after us, I'm talking about the Cullen clan." I told Seth the truth because he always keeps my secrets even if I don't always keep his.

Since our father passed away, we have become much closer than we were before and now we are pretty much inseparable. Sam even had to rotate our patrol schedules so we could patrol at the same time and have the same time off as well.

"You know Jake as soon as he sees her, he is sucked right back in. I can't believe that he doesn't want to come back home though." Seth said trying to cheer me up a bit because he knows that I fell for Jake.

"Yeah well if I see any of those Leeches step one foot on our land, I will kill every single one of them but I'll save Bella for last because she was the one who started all of this and she can't even own up to it." I said fuming mad at the thought of seeing any of the Cullens on our land.

Hate is a strong word but it doesn't even measure up to the hate that I have for all of them especially Bella. I mean the little brat child is one thing but Bella gave birth to her after she toyed both with Jake and Edward for years before she finally dumped Jake aside and gave birth to mutant child. Of course she couldn't stop causing mayhem there because that devil child sucked in Jake and made him imprint on her and caused the rift between the whole entire pack. Then now we have to deal with a new vampire clan after us for helping the Bloodsuckers kill that other vampire chick because they just couldn't do it themselves, they had to rely on wolves to back them up.

"Do you think Jake will ever fall out this love coma?" Seth asked me snapping me out of my thoughts of the Bella Cullen and her mutant child. Leave it Seth to find a way to bring me back to reality.

"Not unless we tell him about what really happened to Billy but even then he would have to one come back home and two he would have to believe us over those Leeches and that may never happen. Unless it happened in my dreams." I said honestly because I highly doubt that Jake would believe us over that devil child even if we were telling him the truth, he still wouldn't believe us because he gave up on us the day we walked away from the Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:) for those waiting for Jacob to confront Leah again, don't worry he is going to but not right away. <strong>


	4. Who Would You Chose?

**A/n: I do not own Twilight!**

**I'm kind of addicted to writing this story:)**

**Love,**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's P.O.V.<p>

I can't help but wonder why they would send Leah of all people to track me down and bring me back to La Push. I mean usually Sam takes on those kind of missions and leaves Leah behind because she loses her head to quickly, but I guess Sam thought I would be reminded of all the good times I had with Leah but all it reminded me of was the good times I had with Nessie.

_Flashback:_

_"Jake, what are you thinking about?" Nessie asked me as we cuddled up to the campfire outside. _

_The Cullens had decided to take a camping trip to fill their hunger and of course since I have been kicked out of my pack, I have tagged along their journey to Alaska. I miss Forks and all my friends there but I chose to be with the one I love and they chose to walk away from me. _

_"I'm just thinking about what they are doing at this moment. I miss them so much, Nessie and I wish things didn't have to be this way but they do." I told her the truth because sometimes I wonder if I would get the chance to do it again would I make the same decision?_

_"I am sorry baby, but you'll always have me and I refuse to go anywhere that isn't with you." you promised me that you will never leave my side. _

_End of Flashback:_

That was the last promise you ever made to me about never leaving my side and you broke that promise like the so many others you made to me. I don't why I always forgave you for being so incredibly mean to me but I did.

"Jake, you're still alive thank God." a familiar voice shrieked in the distance and I stopped dead in my tracks because it couldn't be you, you were supposed to never come back to me.

"What do you want Bloodsucker?" I asked coldly because I don't want you to see me in pain and I hope to God that your disease of father isn't here so he can't invade my thoughts.

"Jake, I know what we did was horrible but we were protecting you from another vampire clan that is seeking to avenge the death of Victoria and her clan," Renesmee said as she carefully took a step closer to me. "We warned the others but they informed us that you were banned from their grounds so we hunted you down to warn you."

"Well you're a little late because they already warned me and I am not going back with either of you." I said honestly because both of them had abandoned me as if I were piece of chop liver that they could just dump off to the side. I mean all of sudden a new threat is here and they are now concerned for my safety? This is pretty ridiculous for both of them to think I would forgive them that easily.

"Jake, just come back with us." Bella pleaded but it wasn't going to work that easily.

"What are you, Leeches doing near him?" Sam growled at the Cullen clan that finally showed up or jumped out of their hiding spots to reveal themselves. I can't believe that they are both here trying to fight over who gets me.

"We are trying to get Jake to come to his senses and come back with us so he doesn't get killed. What are you doing here? You already had your chance to get him back but he chose not to so leave him alone." Rosalie growled at the pack. I wonder if Sam knows that Leah reached me but she couldn't convince me to come back home with her?

"Jacob is it true that Leah reached you but you refused to come home with her? Because if it is then she lied to us and she will be punished for it." Sam questioned me and now I have to chose to stick up for Leah or to give her away.

"No, she never reached me. The Cullens are lying to try to get you to back down from this, but Leah wouldn't lie to you especially to cover for me." I lied to Sam and I felt bad about lying but I need to protect Leah. Punishments in the pack are very severe and I don't want her to get hurt.

"He's lying, she was here. Why are you protecting her, Jake?" Renesmee asked me confused and I couldn't help but to laugh right in her face. Oh how naive she is to think that I would still chose her after what she did and said to me.

"Because she didn't ever break a promise to me. Now if you excuse me, I think it is time that I go home now to my rightful place," I said to Renesmee and she quickly grabbed hold of my hand and I ripped mine away from hers as soon as I could. I quickly phased into my wolf form, hoping she would get what I mean by home. "I no longer associate with Bloodsuckers and if one of you dares to step foot on our land, we will kill you."

We ran off back towards the reservation and luckily none of the Cullens tried to run after us to stop us from returning back home. It feels weird to be running with the pack again but at the same time it feels like I am back to my old self finally.

_'This doesn't change or make up for how you turned your back on me.' I said to the pack hoping Sam would get the message loud and clear._

_'Same goes for you, Jake. You picked those Leeches before and we still haven't forgiven you for that' Sam said cooly and I hate to admit it but he has a point. I really did turn my back on my own pack by trying to fit apart of a family that I will never fit in or be a part of. _

_'Where's Leah?' I asked._

_'Inside for the night, wait for tomorrow to talk to her.' Sam ordered and I of course have to obey Alpha Orders. _

We reached the reservation and I morphed back into my human form and quickly searched for Billy inside the house but I saw that he wasn't anywhere insight so I figured he must be on a hunting trip with Charlie and with that thought I finally slept in a bed again after three years being on my own. I'm sure I have a lot of catching up to do because time flies by and I have been gone from home for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:) Jacob returns and the next chapter will explain in great detail why he chose the pack over Renesmee. <strong>


	5. Absolute Truth

**A/n: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did, because it would have a totally different ending**!

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated but a lot of things happened, and I lost inspiration for all my stories. I am back, and honestly didn't think I would have the eagerness to continue this story, but I do. Thanks for always supporting me!**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p>Leah's P.O.V.<p>

Seth had told me about how Jacob had left Renesmee for the pack. I don't know why Jake, chose to be here with us instead of those damn bloodsuckers, but I am glad that he is. I still can't bring myself to tell Jake about his father, but I have to.

_Flashback:_

_"Leah, when the time comes and Jake asks about Billy," Sam paused and took a look around the campfire making sure no one else was around. "You must be the one to tell him."_

_I know that there isn't a way out of this, because I am the only one Jacob would trust enough to believe. However I don't know how much he will believe if, the Cullens get to him first and fill his mind with lies like they always had done._

_"What if he doesn't believe me?"_

_"Make him believe you, tell him that you couldn't possibly about something like this especially not to him. Above all make him fall in love with you, before that monster will try to snatch him from us once more." Sam ordered, but it is easier said than done. _

_Jacob, won't ever love me more than a sister. However to Sam, any love is better than Jacob being with our sworn enemies. _

_End of flashback:_

"I bet, you are guessing why I chose to come back here than go with the Cullens?" Jake said, and I jumped frightened by his unexpected presence. He is wearing his typical white t-shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Actually right now, I am wondering what you are doing down at La Push beach." I told him as we took a seat on the sandy ground and watched the whales swim in the distant.

"Leah, you are the reason why I came back and you are the reason why I am here right now." Jake said.

I wasn't supposed to be the reason, so why am I? It's not like we ever had a romantic moment with one another. It's just that...Jake is the only person who has ever made me feel less broken. He made me feel like I wasn't alone, and as heartless as most people said.

"Jake, we both know I will never be the reason why you chose the pack over those bloodsuckers. Please spare me the bullshit, and be honest with." I begged.

"Okay fine, where is Billy?"

I should have know that would be what he asked next, but there is no point of trying to avoid the subject. It has been two years, and he deserves to know the truth, but I can't bear to think what he will do when he finds out the truth.

"Jake, I don't really know how to tell you this. Billy died two years ago," I paused to wait for his response, but he remained silent. "The doctor's said it was a heart attack, but we have always thought it was something more. Please, say something."

"He can't be dead, I was supposed to protect him but I left him. He needed me, and I wasn't there for him." Jake cried, as he clenched his fist and began chucking sand into the ocean.

I knew his anger, for that was the same I had felt when my father too died. It is an anger that never truly goes away, and revenge doesn't make it any sweeter. I can't bear to tell him the absolute truth of that day, because it will kill him and I can't let him destroy himself. Billy wouldn't have wanted him to know anyway.

"Jake, we are all truly sorry about your loss, but don't forget that we also lost a brother that night when you left the pack for those bloodsuckers." Sam said, and I didn't even realize how long he had been standing there watching us.

I should have known that Sam, would watch to make sure, I told Jake the truth. The rest of the pack was behind him all in denim shorts with no shirts on. Sometimes, I wish that the pack wouldn't be so involved in each other lives.

"We were never family." Jake growled as he stood up and faced Sam.

I always felt caught between the two especially when it came to the war with the Cullens. I had chosen Jake over Sam, and that is something Sam has never been able to get over. Sam never understood why I felt obligated to go with Jake, and I never cared enough to explain myself.

"Before Bella came and ruined everything, we were family." Embry said gutless, because making a bold statement against Bella isn't something any of us dared to say to Jake.

We all knew how he felt about that vampire-lover girl, and it was obvious that he would never think Bella could anything wrong. He never truly saw her as the monster she is, but I guess blinds all of us.

"Don't you dare take a stab at Bella." Jake warned, but it was too late. The anger was quickly working it's way through and he was about to phase.

If he phased that only left one option, battle him or let him find the Cullens, and that is not an option for us. Why does he still care about that girl? She let her daughter, break his heart and she didn't give a damn about what happened to Billy.

"Leah, you didn't tell him everything, did you?" Sam asked.

"Billy died by some vampire, what else is there?" Jake questioned.

They both stared at me, and I couldn't help but want to run away as far and fast as I could, but this is reality and I have to face it. I have to be strong, and tell him the most heart-wrenching news.

"They killed him, Jake. The Cullens let the Volturi, kill Billy in order to pay a sacrifice for meddling with werewolves."

"No, they wouldn't ever do that. You are lying." Jake snarled.

"I wish I was."

The anger took over his body, and he phased into the wolf, I have known and loved all these years, but something in his eyes have changed. He is now consumed by revenge; revenge on the people he trusted the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I know it probably wasn't the best, but I'm getting back into writing so I'm very rusty.<strong>


	6. The Truth Can Hurt

**A/n: I do not own Twilight. Wish I did, because it would have a totally different ending**!

**Honestly if you are going to attack my writing, then don't be a coward and hide behind your screen. At least login so I can actually reply to your comments. I just came back to writing, and I haven't wrote in a more than six months so sorry but I'm not perfect. Thanks for the supportive reviews, and for haters, keep hating because your life will always be miserable. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's P.O.V.<p>

I don't know who to believe anymore, because I can't trust either the pack or the Cullens. They both have lied to me before, and they both use me for their own purpose. I ran as far as I could take myself away from the reservation, away from Forks and far away from my problems.

"What are you doing here?" I growled as the stench reached my nostrils. Why did she always come running after me? Doesn't she know that I don't love her anymore?

"The pack lied to you, we would never do that to you." Renesmee said sweetly as she approached me from behind.

I turned to face her, and I wish I could see a monster underneath that bronze curly hair, and chocolate brown eyes, but I can't. She will never be a monster to me even if she was the one responsible for Billy's death. Love is sickening it makes you love even your worst of enemies.

"I don't believe any of you." I growled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but I thought I was protecting you from future harm." she said with sympathy but I don't want sympathy.

I could feel the space around us get tighter as if she was suffocating me. Suffocating me into wanting to go with her, and be my old naive self. I can't let anyone control my life and especially not my feelings anymore. "I will never forgive you." I replied coldly, but I will never be as cold as her.

"Why can't you just forgive-"

"Leave me alone, I don't want you," I snarled as I took a step toward her and towered over her small frame. My hot breath trailed down onto her face enclosing our space even more. "You are dead to me, and there will never be a day when a vampire and werewolf will come over their differences and be together."

I could see the tears, that she was fighting back so hardly, but this time it wasn't going to get to me. I will not let her, make me feel guilty for making her feel so incredibly worthless.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." and with that last word spoken, she bolted into a run leaving me finally to myself.

I have always loved being surrounded in a huge forest by myself, because it was the one place that I could actually feel like myself. I'm not sure if it's because I am a werewolf and being in the woods is apart of my blood or if it's just nature looking so peaceful and serene.

Now, where am I going to go? Is the real question, because I can't go to Cullens, but do I really want to be with a pack again? I was doing so well on my own before, Leah had to come and show me what I was missing. She always seemed to be the one, who did that.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting outside in the garage working on the bike after Bella had left to go home to cook Charlie dinner. It has been nice, spending time with her but I just wish she could shut up about that Bloodsucker. _

_"Still working on that bike, I see." Leah said and I jumped, because I didn't know she was watching me. _

_I turned to face her, and saw she had a rain boots, jeans, and a rain jacket on with her hair pulled into a pony-tail. She always went for more of a simple tom-boy look, but it definitely fit her. _

_"Yeah, it's almost done." _

_"I saw that vampire-lover, just left." Leah stabbed, and I didn't find it worth my effort to argue about Bella's loyalty. _

_The awkward silence set in, and Leah took a seat next to me as she watched me work on the bike even more. Ever since, she had became a member of the pack, she never really tried to fit in with any of us. I guess I have the privilege of being the first she has opened up to._

_"Bella, is not as bad as you think-"_

_"She, is only using you because she missing that bloodsucker," Leah said flatly as if she was being bored to death even having to talk about Bella for five minutes. "If she really cares about you, then she would make time for you even when she is with him." and with that said, she stood up and walked away._

_I hated to admit it, but she was right. Bella, never tried to contact me when she was with that pale face. _

_End of flashback:_

I think that was the day, when I finally understood that no matter what I would do for Bella, I wouldn't ever mean as much to her as Edward does. Bella, only used me to make her feel less alone, but now that I think about it, I did the same thing to Leah.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself as I realized my mistake. I thought, I was perfection but I am nothing close to that. I used Leah to make me feel less alone, and I left her in the same state Bella and Renesmee left me in.

I need to apologize to Leah, for all the pain that I have caused her. She is a beautiful and sweet girl once you get to know her. She needs someone to appreciate all her flaws, because she is worth it.

"Hey, listen Leah was worried and asked for me to check on you." Seth said as he approached me slowly. I should have known, she would have someone check on me.

"I'm fine. I just need time to think about all of this." I told him truthfully, because I had no reason to lie.

"It's a messed up situation," Seth agreed. I always had gotten along with Seth, because he never cared about what Sam had to say, because to him, I was his mentor and his true leader. "We all do care about you. Especially, Leah because she defended you everyday when you were gone."

Typical Leah, always looking after me even when I didn't deserve it. I never fully understood why, she cared about my well-being. Maybe it is because I am a member of the pack and she cares about all of us equally. "She is always protecting me."

"She loves you, Jake. She has always loved you," Seth confessed to me in the dark forest. It had sent chills up my spine, all this time, I never knew. "She hated Bella for taking your attention, but more than that she hated Renesmee for stealing your heart away from her. Everything she has done for you, has been out of love for you."

Now it all makes sense, from her hating Renesmee to her protecting me from Sam's wrath. How could I have not seen it? How can I go back to the reservation with this news? This confession has changed my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	7. Unselfish

**A/n: I do not own Twilight**

**Sorry for the hiatus but I am back! Just want to shout out to everyone who has reviewed this, and give you all a massive thank you. And if the haters are still reading this, I hope it is somewhat better for your taste;)**

* * *

><p>Leah's POV:<p>

Jake, had come to my house at three in the morning to discuss something of importance to me. I had a strong feeling, that something was up. I hoped he didn't confess in front of me, that he had taken back that blood-sucker. To my dismay, it was much worse.

"Leah, Seth told me how you feel about me and I'm so sorry," He paused as he reached to grab my right hand to hold, but I yanked away my hand. I had known where he was about to go with this. "I imprinted on Nessie, and as much as I hate her right now. I can't go back and change what I had done."

"I told you, that it was a mistake." I said as I choked back the tears. I didn't want him to see me cry all over my white comforter as he sat on the bed by my side.

I really wished that I had never gone chasing after to find him, but I couldn't help myself. No one knows that I imprinted on Jake, but I was out of luck when he had imprinted on a blood-sucker. I knew that I would never have him.

"I wish I would have known-"

"Leave me alone, and don't ever come back." I growled at him.

My sadness had quickly turned over to anger, because vulnerability is not my forte. I would rather die than be known as a weak wolf. It's horrible that I'm the only girl in the pack, but it's even worse if I act like one.

Jake, didn't say another word to me as he left my house and out into the forest. I don't even know why I continue to stay here, when I could so easily get up and leave. I have been on this reservation my whole life, and I have never actually experienced life outside these walls.

I didn't fall back to sleep after he left; instead I packed up my belongings and started to head towards the unknown. I didn't make it very far, because I was stopped by Sam and Seth.

"Where exactly are you going?" Sam asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim shorts. Even with the moon lighting the reservation, I could still see how beautiful Sam is. He will always be beautiful to me, and now I understand more than ever his frustration with imprinting.

"I am leaving, and don't try to stop me." I told him the truth. I respect Sam, and I don't try to ever lie to him.

"You aren't going anywhere, when there is a bounty on our heads." Seth warned.

Seth has always tried to look out for me even though I am older than him. I assumed it is because, he feels as though it is his duty to protect his sister. I love him to death, but he can be overbearing when it comes to protecting me.

"I will go wherever I want, because if Jake can then so can I." I said as I tried to make a valid point, but nothing is a valid point to Sam.

"Leah, I order you to stay here and I will make sure that you don't leave." Sam said, and I couldn't argue anymore.

Whatever Sam says, goes. However, when this stupid battle is over, I will leave this town and never come back. I don't want to be a part of the pack anymore, and lets face it I have always been a burden to them. I know they all wished, it had been a boy or any other girl but me.

"Embry, keep watch on her and make sure that she never leaves your sight," Sam paused as he looked off into the distance of the forest. We all know he heard something, but he won't ever alarm us. "I have something that I need to attend to."

Sam had phased before he made it into the doorway of the forest that surrounds the reservation. I was pushed back inside by Embry and Seth as they order me around to make some food. I wanted to know so desperately what Sam was up to, but I won't ever find out.

Jacob's POV:

After my altercation with Leah, I had gone into the forest to wait for Sam. I was told to come alone, and that it was of important matters we were about to discuss. I wanted to stay with her longer and talk, but I knew that I couldn't be late for this.

Although, Sam is now five minutes late so I could have been late and it wouldn't have mattered. I heard the leaves on the ground crunch as the noise of something in the distance was coming closer to where I stood.

"Jake, I need to talk to you about gaining an important alliance-"

"You're five minutes late." I interrupted Sam as he stepped closer near me.

It was always a risky business being in the forest with only two of us, but two is still better than one. We don't know what could be out here or better whom would be listening to our conversation.

'We need the Cullens on our side or else we will die.' Sam said in his head, to protect our important discussion.

'I would rather die than be allies with them.'

'Think about the bigger picture.'

'We've fought vampire clans by ourselves before.'

'The Volturi is coming to help the new clan fight against us this time. We need a bigger army.'

Even though he was right, I didn't want to admit it. I don't want to be around those blood-suckers ever again. I wished that I had never come back, but at the same time I wouldn't have known the truth about Billy's death.

'Think about Leah, you don't want her to die. Do you?'

Of course, I don't want anyone to die especially not Leah. Even if you are backed up against the wall, you still have to be unselfish.

'Fine, make your alliance.'

We had run back to the reservation after I had agreed to letting the Cullens help us. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. I can't let myself be the reason why Leah dies. I have already caused her enough damage as it is.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
